


Flowers

by MissTeaVee



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: just some onua and Lewa fluff





	Flowers

Onua walked between the trees, glancing left and right, searching for his quarry. But the problem with hunting an Air Toa in his domain? Lewa blended right in with the scenery. Still, The Le-Toa couldn’t be far, after all; Onua could hear him snickering now and again. And yet, he still hadn’t spotted the silly tree climber. With a sigh, the Toa of Earth tromped through the woods, following the rarely-used foot path that had once wrapped around the island to Ta-Koro.

It was peaceful here, though, and beautiful. Onua paused to admire a small rahi bird that flitted from flower to flower. A lizard paused on a tree trunk, holding still in hopes of not being noticed, and the Toa of Earth smiled at it before continuing on. A gust of wind blew flowers and leaves off branches above him and he gently swatted a lovely blossom before it could impact his mask. Then more flowers fell, and Onua raised a brow; the wind was gusting a bit oddly.

Half way through that thought, Onua chuckled and looked straight up. Lewa grinned innocently from the high branch he was laying on, his arms hanging down in a relaxed position. He lightly waved one hand, chortling, and the branches around him bent obediently, shaking off more blossoms. Onua caught one and smiled up at the Air Toa.

“Did you lure me out here just for flowers?”

“No, for this,” Lewa shifted and suddenly he flipped down; hanging by his feet. He planted a kiss on the Onu-Toa’s forehead then dropped to the ground, using his hands to push off Onua just enough to flip and land on his feet. “Haha! You have been Surprise-caught!” He stole the flower from Onua’s hand and bounded down the trail before the Earth Toa had recovered from the surprise.

Onua blinked, smiled, and shook his head. Then he went after Lewa.


End file.
